A New Experience
by xX-.Fawn.-Xx
Summary: Ty Lee and Sokka Lemon. If you dont like lemons then don't read! Sokka stays behind after losing in play fights with Aang, Katara and Toph, while they go to town. Ty Lee, who was waiting in a tree, jumps down and plays with Sokka while they're away.


Ok this is my first ever story, criticise however you feel necessary, tell me what you think and give me any ideas of how i could improve or of another story i could create.  
Thanks :)  
.-Xx

* * *

Were finally going to be alone. The first chance to make him see what he means to me. And I'm going to be in control. _'Oh Sokka you will be mine you cute little thing'_. They're staying in this small house in Bah Sing Sei but he got all huffy because he lost when they all started to challenge each other in fun fights. The others have all gone out now but he wouldn't go because of his sulking. He is so cute when he sulks. Ty Lee swung down from the tree she had been waiting in and somersaulted to the ground. She cart wheeled towards the house in her bubbly mood and flung the front door open.

"Hey Sokka" she grabbed him in a hug as he stood shocked in the living room at the intrusion on the house. When he finally realised what had happened he pulled her arms off and jumped back to grab his sword.

"What are you doing here?" he pointed his sword towards her.

"Oh come on, that's not a very nice way to treat a guest, is it? And I'm here to see you" there was a gleam in her eye that Sokka didn't quite understand. While he wondered about it Ty Lee saw her chance and dived for his arm. The sword fell to the floor with a clash and Sokka looked up at her.

"And that wasn't a very nice way to treat your host was it?" Ty Lee laughed and pirouetted around him.

"Whoops sorry I must have just slipped" as she said the last word she hit the pressure point on his other arm too. She giggled. Now both of his arms were useless she went right up to him getting closer and closer until he started to back away just as she wanted. He hit the wall with his back and realised he was trapped. Ty Lee put her hands either side of Sokka arms and leant up close to his lips.

"So are you gonna do what I say or make this even harder for yourself?" she pressed her body into him causing a groan to escape his lips "Good boy, so where's your room then?"

He looked into her eyes and realised the gleam that was there before was stronger now. Desire. He could feel the desire in him ever since she had ground her body against his and the feeling was still slowly growing.

"I'll show you" he said in a low seductive voice. He watched as Ty Lee's eyes widened and she shivered. But she was still determined to be in control. Sokka led her towards his room and before he could turn around she had locked the door. She walked over and kissed him. He kissed her back without even thinking about it. He was getting hard just thinking about what she could do to him. He just wished he could use his arms. He wanted to touch her and feel her skin. It was infuriating. This kiss was getting deeper and Ty Lee had slowly started walking forwards and now pushed them both onto Sokka's bed.

He tried to move up the bed so they had more room but without arms he found it quite hard and Ty Lee giggled at him and helped him squirm up the bed. As soon as he had his head on the pillow she knelt over him and kissed him again. This time harder and more passionately to show what she wanted. Sokka moved his knee up to press against her core and she moaned into the kiss. Just because he couldn't use his arms again yet didn't mean he couldn't tease her. He rubbed his knee up and down her crotch, gently pressing to cause her to gasp every so often. She stopped kissing him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ok you have had your fun, now it's my turn" with that she removed her top and watched his eyes as she released her well endowed chest.

"Wow" Sokka stared at her half naked form and she suddenly felt shy with his heavy gaze on her body but she wasn't going to back down on this plan. He was going to be hers. She lowered her hands to his tunic and ran her hands along the length of his body before slowly pressing down onto his hardened manhood. She slowly removed his tunic and fingered his chest in amazement. Her imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. He had a strongly defined six pack and toned pecs which she rested her hands on. She heard him chuckle and looked up to his face.

"You won't be laughing for long" she smirked as the grin vanished from his face as she pressed her breasts on his bare chest and kissed at his neck causing him to shiver as she hit a sensitive spot. The warmth was amazing. Her skin was so soft and he longed to touch her more than before.

"Did you have to stop me being able to use my hands?" he whined. She rose up again and looked into his face. She regretted it a little bit herself. To be able to have him touch her was one of her wildest fantasies but that would have to wait.

"Sorry but I'm in control at the minute, they'll be alright in a bit" winking she loosened his pants and slid them down his legs staring at the huge bulge left in his boxers. She moved up to kiss him again while her hands removed her own pants and slid them away from her body leaving them both in their underwear. She put her legs either side of his and pressed her core against him, feeling an extremely strong reaction as he thrust upwards making them both moan. Ty Lee finally decided to remove his boxers but she wanted him to beg for it. She kissed and nipped along his jaw and down his neck towards his chest. She placed wet kisses along his collar bone and down the centre of his chest stopping to lick his nipple before continuing downwards. She had reached just above the waistband of his boxers and she licked from one hip to the other. By now Sokka's breath was laboured and he wanted to feel her touching him.

"Please..." he gasped just as she ran her tongue under the top of his boxers.

"Please what? This?" she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down his legs throwing them to the floor. He sighed in relief only to gasp in shock and pleasure as Ty Lee placed both her tiny but talented hands around his throbbing shaft. She slowly moved her hands up and down him to see the reaction she got. She had never done this before but guessed she was doing it right with the moans escaping his mouth. Soon she was pumping him at a steady rate and watching his face to see every reaction. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open and his moans were growing steadily louder. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her. That look alone was enough to cause the want in her stomach to grow more, her panties to become wet and she quickened the pace of her hands on his dick.

"Ahhhh... Ty... Lee... I'm... ah... so... close..." she knew that by the way his body was now thrusting into her hands and wanting to keep her control on him she straddled his thighs and moved her hands as fast as she could which made him moan and gasp aloud even more. After only a few seconds of this speed he couldn't take it anymore and he came, her name falling from his lips in a sigh. Ty Lee slowing bent her head towards Sokka's penis and watched his face every second to make sure it was ok. His eyes widened but showed no attempt at stopping her so she reached her tongue out and licked from the base to the tip. His gasp was enough for her to know he liked it so she licked from base to tip once more before pulling his whole dick into her mouth and cleaning the cum from it before continuing the same on her hands.

She slid her hands up and around his neck before lying back down against his body and kissing him over and over leaving him more breathless than he was before. Slowly Sokka could feel tingles in his arms meaning that in a few minutes he would have the use of his arms back. Just pretending that he could feel nothing would be a good enough ploy so that he could take Ty Lee by surprise and throw her against the bed at the right time. He leaned up towards her face and kissed her as forcefully as he could without his arms. She pushed back with as much intensity and pressed her chest against his again, the tingles in his arms now completely gone. He reached up to the top of her arms and held them and flipped them so he was straddling her this time.

"Now who's in control" Sokka teased, pushing his manhood against her core and making her groan and he kissed her. "So I wonder if I could hit your pressure points? Or maybe... I could just hold both your hands with this one..." he pulled both her arms into his left hand and held her by the wrists "and then use this hand..." he wiggled the fingers on his right hand in front of her face before sliding them down her body while she writhed under him "to do this" he grinned.

Slipping his fingers under the rim of her pants he slowing pulled them from her body and threw them to the floor before moving his fingers further south to the silky mound of dark brown hair that covered her centre. He then kissed her full on the lips before moving his ministrations down her body and stopped over her breast. He looked up at her face; her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip to hold in her moans '_let's see how long it takes to get her mouth open' _he thought to himself. He bent his head and sucked lightly on her breast, causing a shock to Ty Lee and a moan to escape. Sokka smiled to himself and continued to assault her breast while circling his fingers around her clit and then dipping them into her wetness before circling her clit her. He moved his head to lick and suck her other breast.

Ty Lee sighed, moaned and gasped at what Sokka was doing to her. She had never been touched this way and though she had imagined what he could do and how it would feel but it was nothing like what he was making her feel now. She moved her legs as much as she could under Sokka's body weight trying to keep control of her body but he pushed his middle finger into her, causing her to push her chest up in not only shock but pleasure. She never wanted him to stop what he was doing to her but all too soon she felt herself tightening and her body shaking and finally her release. Her chest heaved up and down and she felt Sokka let go of her wrists. Any normal time she would have got her own back on him but right now she just wanted to be close to him.

As Sokka lay down next to Ty Lee she pressed her body against his and snuggled her head into his neck before wrapping her arms and legs around his warm body. What she didn't realise is what this did to Sokka. His package hardened under her thigh and she looked up into his face only to see him blush and look away. Pulling herself up she kissed his jaw before working her way to his lips.

Looking straight into his eyes "I want you to make me yours Sokka". His dick throbbed as she whispered the words to him and she didn't miss it. "Of course" he reached up and kissed her back to prove how much he wanted her. He loved her. Ever since he saw her for the first time. He was sure she had felt it too and now he knew she had. He tilted her head around so his mouth was to her ear, licked the rim and whispered the words he had always longed to tell her. Looking back into her eyes he saw how happy it made her, "I love you too Sokka" and she kissed him, causing a moan and letting her explore his mouth with her tongue, running it over his lips, tongue and teeth.

Without anything more to say she moved back on top of him and lay down against his body before kissing his chest and shoulders, moving her hand to his manhood and feeling that he was already ready for her. She rolled on to her back, shocking Sokka. "I thought you wanted control?" his worried eyes bored into her own "I did, but now I want you to control me" she looked up to him with heavy lidded eyes and saw a shudder run through him. He slowly pulled himself on top of her, kissing across her shoulder blades as he went until his legs were between hers and his arms were either side of her head. Leaning down he kissed her mouth passionately and positioned himself at her entrance. Rubbing his cock along her folds to make his tip wet enough to ease his way through her barrier made Ty Lee gasp into Sokka's mouth and she pulled his head down to hers forcing more kisses upon him.

Sokka looked at Ty Lee and grazed her body with his eyes before kissing her once more and questioning her with his eyes. Her small smile and simple nod was all he needed and he pressed his throbbing cock in her feeling the new sensations overtake his body, but he had to keep looking at Ty Lee, he needed to know how she felt too. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pressed together. He gently kissed her face as he moved further and further into her tight core never once taking his eyes from her. He felt himself hit a wall and knew it was her hymen so he built up his courage and looked straight into Ty Lee's eyes. Whispering I love you's he plunged himself forwards causing him to gasp and her to bite down on her lip to stop herself screaming.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry, I'll make it better" he pulled out slightly before pushing back into her. She felt so good; hot and so so tight, he couldn't stop himself sighing. He did it again each time slowly to make sure Ty Lee could get used to it. He wanted her to like it too.

She could still feel the pain but the way Sokka was moving made the pain ebb away until only pleasure remained. His thrusts into her were oh so slow and the friction it caused her made her toes curl. His face showed he wanted to go much faster and it was taking a whole lot of control to stay at the speed it was.

'_He might be in control but I can still pull a few strings round here'_ so she pulled his lips to her own, looked at him devilishly and started talking. "Oh Sokka, mmm, your sooooooo big, so.... hard.... faster.....faster, please Sokka" as soon as she started talking he froze but the last part and he lost it, pumping her again but this time faster than before. Ty Lee continued to make comments in his ear through her moans and sighs, running her hands all over his body which was now covered with sweat. He was working for her and she loved it. She angled her hips up slightly at every thrust to meet him and his half closed eyes shot open to watch her.

To him she was perfect, beautiful and so temptingly sexy. And he was the one she belonged to now, him and only him. He thrust into her over and over getting stronger, harder and faster feeling her close around him tighter and tighter. He was so close but he wanted her to cum first so he bit his lip and fucked her as fast as he could possibly go, tilting her hips with his hands to hit her spot every time. She was gripping the bed so tightly it could have ripped the covers but he wasn't gonna stop. Ty Lee could feel her insides fluttering and she knew she was so close. She wanted relief. She couldn't believe he could do this to her, make her lose control.

A few more thrusts later and Ty Lee clamped down around Sokka and his name fell from her lips over and over causing Sokka to spill his seed into her. He lay down on top of her, still inside of her and kissed her lips gently. Both were panting heavily, their heartbeats connecting as they lay together, neither of them wishing to move.

"Ha I can't believe how much of a sore loser Sokka is, wonder where he's got to" Aang's voice was getting louder "hey Sokka, you in here?" he banged on the door and tried to open it but it was still, luckily, locked. Ty Lee moaned as Sokka pulled out, he caressed her face and kissed her once more then darted towards his clothes to pull them on as fast as he could, covering Ty Lee as he went before unlocking the door and poking his head around it.

"Hey Aang, have fun?" Aang took in his flustered look, the locked door and his tunic that wasn't on quite right "Probably not as much as you did" he answered "working off some steam were you?" and with that he walked away laughing.

Sokka shut the door, locked it again, removed his clothes and moved back to where Ty Lee was waiting for him, she was giggling. "and what exactly do you find funny? I seem to remember that you were the one who I was working the steam off" he ran his tongue down the side of her neck before stopping at her ear "I love you, but I feel like a bit more steam needs working off, don't you?" licking the shell of her ear she giggled once more before moaning against his neck, "oh Sokka" smiling she kissed every piece of skin she could reach and braced herself for what she was going to feel for the second time today, hoping that they could see each other more than they had done before and on different terms!


End file.
